Naruto Uzumaki the Vongola Unidicesimo
by Danielthekind
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a delinquent in the Ninja academy an his younger twin sister Mito has more friends and the Kyubi no Yoko sealed in her but that all change when he meets his home tutor Reborn an finds out that he is the Unidicesimo of the Vongola Familgia and meets his Guardians who he saves the world multiple times with.
1. Target 0 Acrobelono arrives

A/N:I do not own Naruto or Kateyo hitman Reborn I thought it would be a good Idea if I did this story because there are barely any stories were Naruto is the Vongola Unidicesimo/Eleventh Vongola Boss. I have ideas who all the guardians should be. All famiglias Allied to Vongola and Varia will be in this story.

Italian Muttering was heard as an infant with a suit tie a fedora curly sideburns a yellow pacifier and chameleon resting on his fedora of all things. "Dobbiamo trovare l'undicesimo presto non quello giusto Leon" the infant said while he hopped up to a very tree branch as tall as the the wall in the village in front of him while the Chameleon now known as Leon in his right hand and Leon changed into a grappling hook as infant swung over to the otop of the wall of Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves.  
The infant smiled "Quindi questo il Villaggio Nascosto tra le foglie sono davvero un grande killer di mafia" Then Leon changed and the infant put him back on the brim of his hat.

"Naruto Niichan you keep getting kicked out of class the head Chunin Instructor is going to talk to Okasama and Otosama" a girl said she had waist long blonde spiky ponytails on both sides of her head blue eyes and whisker marks on her face a orange jumpsuit and shinobi sandals and kunai and shuriken pouches on her left leg. "Relax Mito imouto I just got in another fight im not the perfect child like you I get angry when someone insults me that genin deserved it shit I knew I should of skipped again today its not like the anbu black ops. could capture me I should've skipped and went and lay down in Rooks Manga store" Naruto had slicked back red hair forest green eyes rectangular glasses a black t-shirt with a jolly roger desighn on the chest a black leather jacket and cargo pants which he kept sealin scrolls whith his kunai and shuriken in his pockets and dress shoes. Mito punched Narutos shoulder hard but it did nothing and Mito shook her hand in pain.

Naruto then sprinted out of the academy taking a very special shortcut that Mito didnt know about he was home in five minutes while Mito took the long way home with her friends with the rest of rookie Nine and Sakura it took twenty minutes for her to get home both didnt know about the infant tailing the rookie nine from the rooftops. October tenth a very lively day in the Uzumaki Namikaze household It was the birthdaty of the Namikaze Uzumaki Twins Naruto and Mitos Birthday. Naruto looked through the window and the head chunin instructor he saw his parents talking his mother Kushina Uzumaki who was weario her jonin attire but her hair was undone while Minato Namikaze his father was wearing his hokage robes and hat he was about to sneak into his room through the wall vines to the verdana for his room. "Where do you think your going Naruto trying to sneak away from your punishment are you Naruto" Nauto started to shake a little and his face turned pale "Hey Tenzo Sempai hows it going" Tenzo looks exalctly like he does in the manga and anime. "My name is Yamato how many times have I told you that Naruto Hokage Sama already foresaw you trying to escape wood style wooden chain bindings" Narutos body was completely tied up in chains Yamato the dragged Naruto through the back door of the estate in through the back door while Naruto struggled against the wooden chains "Come on Yamato Sempai I was joking about the Damn Tenzo thing please let me GOOO!" Naruto countinually whined why the infant looked through the pair of Leon binoculars and smirked at the whinning Vongola Undicesmo canidate.  
_

AN:How do you like my First fanfiction good Bad? Well anyways here are the translations of the Italian words

1. We have to find the Eleventh soon isnt that right Leon

2. So this is the village hidden in the leaves I really am a great Mafia hitman


	2. Target 0 part 2 Canidates

A/n: I know two chapters in one day but I dont have a job but the first chapter the storm guardian was mentioned in the last chapter in the academy scene can you guess who it is before the end of the chapter.  
-

Naruto was sitting on the couch ignoring his mothers fifteen minute long speech until a creaking was heard Mito the rest of Rookie Nine and Sakura came in. Naruto was on his knees hugging Mitos legs "Thank you for thank you for saving me from okasan she was sucking my youth and soul out of me from how boring she is". Kushinas eyebrow twitched "I can be fun son are you calling me boring Minato do you think I'm boring" "no of course not" While HE THOUGHT 'sorry son your I will make it up to you later as the only two men living in this house'. "Ha ha to late now Tenzo i'm free you're not catching me again!" he made a bolt for the back door only for Yamato to catch him in the same jutsu "who were you calling Tenzo now Naruto" Yamato gave him a killer glare Naruto gulped. Then swirling leave and a short puff of smoke Kakashi was in the liveing room "YO Tenzo, Sensei, Kushina-Sempai, Mito and Naruto".  
"Thank you Kakashi-Sempai" thanks to Yamatos anger at Kakashi for calling him Tenzo the wodden chain bindings briddle and snap from simple muscle flex from Naruto and escaped to his room much to Yamatos anger he sent one of his death glares at Kakashi.

The infant sighed Mito had all the right qualalities to be the Unidicesimo but her one fatal flaw is being to open wich is a horrible quality for a mafia boss he remebered what happend with both canidates when the Ninja academy started that morning.  
Morning before Class: The infant looked at the letter it had a Lightning Dying Will Flame Signature on it as he read the letter Dear My fellow Acrobelono Baka-Reborn I've found a blood descendents of the Vongola Decimo their names are Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze and Mito Uzumaki Namikazeconsider youself lucky I found them at all with the Decimos blood thinned out through the many generations sence he died the are in one of the ninja hidden villages Konogakure no Sato I think send me a letter when the next inheratance ceremony begains your Fellow Acrobelono Verde. Reborn snuck in the classroom they both seemed to do well on their test Mito a C+ while Naruto got an B- . Reborn returned to the rooftop it seemed this was the graduating Test Naruto beat a kid who were in the Taijutsu exams Naruto beat up a long brown hariesd teen genin helping out with the exams apparently he insulted Mito and a girl name Hinata Hyuga The genin had both of his eyes bruised and a nose bleed Naruto was then badmouthed by the Chunin Instructor for always cutiing class slicking back his hair and not wareing appropriate ninja attire and failed the taijutsu part of the exam while they praised Mito for being a model student while not doing nearly as well against the genin but in the end he paseed two third of the the test by aceing the basic academy jutsu portion he walked proudly with his headband was as pecial made tohave the metal plate place on a black Tie but he looked at it in disdain and shoved it in his pocket it seemed he wasnt pleased with his desighn while Mito gloated and tied her headban around her head while the chunin instructors and the rest of rookie nine praissed her while everyone besides Shino Aburnme and Shikamaru Nara critcized him for being a deliquant then the coversation between Naruto and Mito Happend Reborn smiled Mito was good at making friends while Naruto was very secreative both very good qualities for Mafia boses to have but mito kept gloating to her friends the rest of rookie nine also gloated to her everyone except Shikamru who thought being a shinobi was being troublesome and Shino who just liked the quiet. Reborn decided to follow Naruto the rest of the way to come to see him getting dragged away by the man Naruto called Tenzo.

Present time: Reborn smiled both were great canidates Mito was sure of everything she did and was popular but a little to egotistical just like a spoiled teenage girl but dearly cared for her older brother while Naruto second guessed himself and always had something to say and tried to neogotiate also he tried to sneak pass his parents so he wouldnt get in trouble later and tried to escape every time their was a thesiable chance to escape while also able to admit peoples faults even if they are his family and also had violent tendencies. Reborn smile Naruto would be the next Vongola Unidicesimo. He then Snuck into Narutos room "Cioasu Deluiquint Naruto".

Vongola Familga Guardians Sky:Naruto Storm:?  
Rain:?  
Sun:?  
Lightning:?  
Cloud:?  
Mist:?  
Next Chapter Target one: The Stoem Guardian Reaveals Himself


	3. Target 1: Strom Guardian Nejis Oath

A/N: I do'nt own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto -

"Ciaosu delinquent Naruto" Reborn stood ontop of Narutos desk. Naruto looked at Reborn "a kid did you get lost little buddy?" Reborn then kicked Narutos face making Naruto fall on his ass with a thump. "WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE NO ORDINARY BABY ARE YOU!" Naruto screamed holding his own jaw. "You're right delinquent-Naruto I'm an one of the worlds seven best child hitmen Acrobelono Reborn and I'm now your home tutor to train you be the next Leader of The Vongola Mafia famiglia ". "What In The Hell Is the Mafia or this famiglia thing?" Naruto questioned Reborn. Reborn smiled "Mafia is another word for Yakuza and famiglia is another word for family"  
Reborn ended his Italian lesson for Naruto. "Great just another person who thinks i'm a crimnal I'm not gonna be leader of some some criminal organization just leave kid". Reborn smiled "you do'nt have the choice delinquent Naruto you're a descendent from the tenth Vonogoala or Vongola Decimo if you pefer" Reborn stated to Naruto while pointing at a family tree but most of it was blank from the Decimo to him. "Also Delinquent-Naruto you will be apologizing to that genin you beat up today right now with your Dying Will"  
Leon Turned into a 10mm. pistol and shot Naruto in the head. As Naruto was falling to the groung he though 'I really wish I did'nt hurt that Genin so badly i wish I could've apologized to him' then all of naruto clothes except for his glasses and boxsers tore in half an orange flame also appeared on his forehead "HEY KID I WILL APOLOGIZE TO THAT GENIN WITH MY DYING WILL GRAAA!" then Naruto jumped tohrough the window and scoured the village for the genin he beat up earlier that day in nothing but his glasses and boxers. He then ran by The two green beasts of Konohagakure Maito Gai and Rock Lee "Yosh Lee we must be just as youthful as that boy another 300 laps around the village" Gai said with manly tears streaming down his face "YOSH GAI SENSEI I WILL DO 300 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE WHY WALKING ON MY HANDS!" Lee yelled youthally. Naruto then ran into the genin he beat up ealier that it was Neji Hyuga he was being assaulted by an ex jounin yakuza member Naruto then punched the yakuza then grabbed the back of the yakuza members neck and kneed him in the chin Neji was beat up pretty badly he was suprised to see the boy from earlier saving him then Naruto yelled at the yakuza "I wont let you hurt him until I apologize to him and become his friend so i'll have to defeat you with my dying will"  
Nejis eys widend nobody had ever tried this to protect him or befreind him for that matter he didnt think anbody could be that kind to a branch member like himself Naruto then headbutted through the yakuzas bokken and headbutted him in the face he then puched him in the ribs until they broke then he threw the yakuza member through a metal grated fence and the fence shatterd when the yakuza member hit it. "HEY GENIN I'M TELLING YOU IM SORRY FOR BEATING YOU UP EARILER TODAY AND HOPE THAT WE CAN BE FRIENDS" Naruto screamed at Neji then the orange flame on his head dissapeared.

Neji stood up then bowed on one knee "My name is Neji Hyuga of the Hyuga clans Branch family Naruto-Sama As a branch member of the Hyuga clan I shall serve you the son of the Yondaime Hokage by being your personal head bodyguard sevant and right hand man I swear This oath on the pride of the hyuga clan Naruto-Sama". Naruto gave his hand to Neji to him up and smiled and said "allright Neji-Kun get up I guess i'm gonna need all the help i get for being an eleventh generation Mafia boss". Neji smiled "allright then Eleventh I'll help you in any way I can even with whatever this mafia thing is". Reborn then appeared and gave Naruto the clothes he was just wearing were now sewn up Naruto immediattly put hem on and tied on Kona shinobi tie around his neck in happiness at his first true friend Reborn smiled "Ciaosu Baka-Neji and Delinquent Naruto I'm Acrobelono Reborn the worlds greatest child hitman". Reborn then explained to Neji what the Mafia was all about and after the explaination was done Reborrn said "welcome to the Vongola famiglia Delinquent-Naruto and Baka-Neji or should I say Unidicesimo Naruto sence you dont have a choice in the matter anymore". Naruto then slapped him self in the face and said a word that might as become his catch phrase "I'm an idiot".

Sky:Naruto Storm:Neji Rain:?  
Sun:?  
Lightning:?  
Cloud:?  
Mist:? 


End file.
